El dulce sonido del piano
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Dulce, dulce sonido, parece chocolate derretido esparcido, él lo escucha, siente las mejillas enrojecidas mientras escucha escondido, no la ve, pero sabe que la persona que lo toca es hermosa.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**E**l dulce sonido del piano.

* * *

Dulce, dulce sonido, parece chocolate derretido esparcido, él lo escucha, siente las mejillas enrojecidas mientras escucha escondido, no la ve, pero sabe que la persona que lo toca es hermosa.

Su corazón se lo dice.

El sonido para y luego una tos la sustituye, pero él se agazapa más y esconde el rostro.

_No, no dejes que pare. _

… y de nuevo la melodía suena, abre los ojos y sonríe.

Se olvida de su madre, una mujer hermosa pero con una mirada fría hacía él, más para su hermana jamás le daría esa mirada, es lo contrario, es dulce y siempre con una sonrisa.

Su cabellera plateara deslumbra en su escondite, sonríe un poco y mira hacia otro lado, el techo.

Intenta pensar en como será la persona que toca esa dulce melodía.

Sonríe otra vez y se levanta, gira el pomo para salir de ahí y encontrarse con la dulce persona del piano, sale con una sonrisa pero está decae cuando ve que en la habitación no hay nadie y las cortinas blancas revolotean a causa del viento.

_No, no te vayas. _

Su cuerpo queda estático, con sus ojos verdes mira el piano negro, se acerca suavemente y con sus dedos pequeños y delicados toca las teclas, estás producen un sonido, pero nada dulce, parecen furiosos y decaídos, entonces él frunce el ceño y aprieta el puño pero luego lo relaja, vuelve a tocar otra tecla y está produce un sonido similar a un maullar de gato, entonces él vuelve a apretar el cejo.

¿Cuál era el sonido?

Sus dedos recorren cada tecla hasta que da con ese sonido, dulce, dulce.

_Oye, oye, produce de nuevo ese sonido. _

Sonríe un poco y se sienta en el taburete, su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante para escucharlo con más ansias, aprieta de nuevo la tecla y el sonido le hace vibrar el corazón, su pecho se aprieta pero le gusta.

Cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar a pesar de no saber nada de pianos, sus sonidos son más como lágrimas en forma de sonidos pero no le importa, aprenderá.

_Oye, oye, sé cuál es el sonido. _

La persona que produjo ese sonido hace semanas atrás está de nuevo en esa habitación, él se encuentra en su escondite, escuchando, pero cuando sabe que acabara abre la puerta y entra en la habitación, entonces el sonido cesa y ve con ojos abiertos de par en par por sorpresa a la persona.

Ella.

La mujer le mira confundida y luego una sonrisa cálida se plasma en su cara bonita, su piel pálida brilla, las cortinas vuelven a revolotear como un baile y él se acerca.

La mujer le mira con cariño y le toma la pequeña mano, haciendo que sus dedos toquen las teclas del piano. Se sorprende.

―Whao…

Ella ríe, entonces suelta su mano.

_Oye, oye, no me dejes. _

Hayato le mira con inocentes ojos verdes y la señorita le devuelve la mirada de la misma forma.

Sus cabellos plateados como los de él, pero más brillante, más hermoso acarician sus mejillas coloreadas por el rubor, su boca se estira en otra sonrisa y cierra los ojos, él comprende.

Se acerca más y duda en que sentarse, pero todo desaparece cuando ella le sienta en su regazo y le abraza por su pequeña cintura, pone su barbilla en su delicado hombro y le incita a tocar.

Él sonríe y aprieta con sus dedos pequeños las teclas, la mujer escucha atentamente sin decir nada, cada error que comete lo olvida con una sonrisa de la señorita, cada fallo es borrado por una risa.

Ella pone su mano sobre la suya y la aprieta suavemente, él para y le mira a los ojos verdes que parecen afligidos.

―Tocas muy bien, Hayato-kun.

Él sonríe y asiente, recarga su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y ella aprieta más en abrazo en la cintura.

_No me has dicho tu nombre… no lo has dicho. _

Se queda ahí mirando al vacío. Sentado en el cuerpo cálido de la mujer, ella no hace amago de apartarlo tampoco se irrita como su madre, entonces él no tiene ganas de apartarse. Siente las manos de la mujer recorrer por sus plateados mechones de pelo, bosteza y ella ríe.

Se despierta en su habitación, cubierto por una manta azul, y la mujer no está.

_Dulce, dulce, es como un chocolate. _

Vuelve a escuchar el sonido y sale corriendo de su escondite, abre la puerta y ahí esta ella, sonriendo.

Se sienta en su regazo y le escucha tocar, pero el sonido es lúgubre, decaído y triste, sus ojos empiezan a llorar, pero ella no para, el sonido es trágico.

Las manos delicadas de la mujer se mueven con rapidez entre las teclas, sus ojos están desérticos, vacíos y nada lo llena, entonces ella cesa el sonido del piano y tose.

Hayato se levanta y le pone una mano en el hombro, ella le mira y sonríe brevemente pero no llega a sus ojos.

―Perdóname Hayato-kun. ―susurra, él niega. No tiene nada que perdonar. Sus ojos verdes tienen las lágrimas todavía y las mejillas están húmedas pero a él no le importa, se sienta en el suelo a verla.

_Duele, duele el pecho y no sé porque. _

La mujer no vuelve. El piano no da esos sonidos dulces, y las cortinas parecen dejar de bailar con el viento con alegría y él deja de entrar en la habitación iluminada y acompañada por el piano, pide a su padre que compre otro piano y lo hace poner en otra habitación.

Pero los sonidos son entristecidos.

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho mamá. _

Se entera que era su madre, aquella bella mujer de sonrisa conquistadora como una estrella fue su madre.

Huye, y cada paso que da parece que produce un sonido trágico, es como si anduviera en un enorme piano y cada paso son las teclas.

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho mamá…_

Se encuentra con Tsunayoshi Sawada, se vuelve su subordinado. Está en la mafia con la familia Vongola.

… _me gusta el sonido de tu piano mamá. _

_

* * *

N/A Espero vuestras opiniones, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre la madre de Gokudera. _


End file.
